Reincarnation
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: They found her body. Oh dear.


Reincarnation

Chapter One:

They found Tsukiko's body. When they found her, she was in some dark alleyway, rotting like a corpse and been food to some strays. Flies hovered around her once alabaster skin in an attempt to suck out what was left of her insides. Her face has lost its perpetual youth and so has the once smooth flesh. Cuts everywhere and marks here and there stuck on her body like tattooed stigmas. There was so much blood everywhere.

A man had taken several photos of the dead girl, while another surveyed her frame and taking notes. Two more snooped around the alley taking down evidence and sometimes writing down notes on crisp white paper. The last of the member was busy taping a yellow long strip which had the words 'Do Not Cross' from one corner to the next to keep the people away.

A crowd formed around the terrible scene, the sounds of murmur echoed around bouncing off the red brick walls.

"It's her all right…" the investigator said, staring at the remnants of what was once a breathing woman. "The girl we've been looking for the last three of years…"

"Seems to me that she's been kept up somewhere…" his lady partner surveyed her wound, and traced the marking around the moon girl's neck, "She's been dead for a couple of days…"

The guy cleared his throat; his face had this look of concern whilst he did something to the collar of his shirt. "Mel… The kid shouldn't see this… Are you sure it was right to…"

"Jay, listen to me, if anyone should know this then it's the boy" the lady stood with a firm decision in her hands, "He'll find out sooner or later in the end. Its better he knows now…"

A shout rippled across the group of people witnessing the crime scene. A raven haired boy ripped a line across the multitude as soon as he received the call. His green eyes was running a shades of panic and frustration, as he pushed away citizen upon citizen just to see what was left of the girl that he has lost for the last three years. Two other people followed him in his strife; a man with blond hair and green eyes and with his usual calm face now all mashed up in frustration as he followed the younger one's tracks. Another, a big guy with glasses over his face with black hair similar to the other ran behind the blond's heels along the way, apologizing for any damaged on behalf of the first raven haired to run this way.

He ran a hand across his ash black hair only to have his locks fall back to where they initially belonged. When they finally reached the alley, he also took the liberty of catching his falling friend when he caught the sight of the lifeless girl. The blond had a hand over his mouth, not hiding the shock that was brought upon the scene. The investigator earlier offered a hand to the shocked blond as his knees gave way.

The lady investigator asked one of the men to have the corpse covered. They didn't deserve to see the girl like this, especially the young man. It pained her to see that all the effort they had been putting on this project was left in vain.

"Calm down kid… calm down…" the older man said at the boy, who seems to have burst in tears without having to notice it. His breath was heavy and hard, going up and down in a painstaking pace as he dared his eyes not to look at the mutilated hand that was poking out of the white sheets.

"I'm sorry, Rikou…" the woman sleuth intervened, trying to sound comforting as she can. She had to go down on her knees as the boy collapsed from seeing his girl, "We found her body… but we lost her soul…"

Then after that, the first signs of snow began to rain.

**(SPACE HERE)**

Kazahaya was a lonely boy, a very lonely child with no one to call his own. There was no one to love and no to love him back. He sat at the snow covered wooden bench and stared at the icicles hanging about the trees. The wind blew all around him, taking lonely pieces of paper on shorts journeys and dropping them in random places once they finished their flight.

His blond hair lifted when the same wind danced around him. And he closed his eyes as felt the freezing kiss. This is all he has. All around him was a scene torn from a child's book; all around the lights glared its usual colors of advertisement and life. But this time, everything had a hint of white from the attack of the seasoned snow.

The boy opened his eyes to reveal wide green orbs both directed at the vast space known as the evening skies. He stared at the stars, his heart swayed with the rhythm of jealousy over the little dots hanging around. They all have each other, they all have a crying shoulder, and they all have a lover. Whilst all Kazahaya has was the wind, but even that was not his own.

He fastened his winter coat around his slim figure tighter as not to let in the cold air, and then bound his scarf a bit too tight around his neck, another sad attempt of taking his life. But even loneliness can not take away his will of living, so he opened his eyes again. A strange thing, Kazahaya didn't remember even closing them.

There was nothing he could do here, he sighed. He stood and walked, kicking at the snow in aggravation that was left hanging about with him in the air. The blond boy wanted to cry, and so he did, wiping away the sad tears that formed in his eyes. He wanted to die and leave this world, so that he won't have to suffer this pain. Isolation was something he never liked and even though he pushed it back it always tried to find its way home.

His boots made contact with the pavement but the sound of his heels was like a distant memory to him as he tried to stop his tears. He had two hands over his face, wiping and pushing them back again and again. He walked off the man made walk and darted to the side, just in case another human being would catch him in his act and pry.

He found himself around bushes and trees standing for display, offering no sign to soothe his broken nerves. Kazahaya almost choked in his sobs and was hiccupping in his pain as he again and again rubbed his face in vain.

The blond haired child fell to the snow covered grass in sadness. This was not the life he wanted. He wanted to run away and maybe get run over by a truck so he could finally die. But he knew somewhere in his being that he couldn't do that, that maybe even in this shitty life he has something to do before the day he dies.

He lashed out at the pile of snow that was just right in front of him.

Who was he trying to kid? His sister is dead, his family is gone and there is no one for him to call his own. His brother has disappeared, maybe shipped out of the country, and he doesn't know anyway on how to find him. He lost all his money just to get here and find that son of a bitch. But then, as he growled in anger beneath his breath, he wasn't even sure if the guy was still alive. Anything is possible, and death was a likely one especially in his case.

The abuse that he gave to the snow resulted in it flying here and there, going from one place to another. And to his surprise, revealed to him a bag that was usually used for laptops. The sight of such item in the snow was enough to kill the angst in his system, so after wiping a bit of his tears, he took the black case- of course, his glove covered fingers shaking a bit in the process.

He wiped off the snow over the cover of the bag and sniffed. The green eyed blond unzipped the bag and looked at what inside.

His eyes widened, they were all letters.

**(SPACE HERE)**

A/N: We Filipinos have a term for these kinds of things and that's 'Baduy'… I'll email the meaning to anyone who cares.


End file.
